When Sombody Loves You
by littledemonpixie
Summary: My spin on th events directly after the season finale, I think you will like it.


**__**

When Somebody Loves You

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: Don't own JAG never have never will… unless I am somehow distantly related to DPB…yeah right! I wish! Then maybe I would own them, but as of now nope! Also I don't own the song When Somebody Loves You it belongs to Alan Jackson and whatever label he is on. Please don't sue, not there is anything you could possible want from me.

Author's Note: This is a little piece I cooked up really quickly after the season finale. It is only ONE chapter! This is not a running fic it was just a little thing I thought up. It is sort of a song fic but not really, if that makes sense. I would have had it up sooner but I was leaving for a trip early on Saturday morning and didn't get back until late Wednesday night. BTW for those of you reading my other story **Why Didn't You Tell Me? **I will have the last parts up VERY soon. Thank you for your awesome reviews, I love you guys!

Officers Club

Same Time as the end of the season finale. Harm and Mac are sitting outside…

"… Then you need to know what the doctor told me." Mac said taking Harm's hand she was silent for a minute and Harm looked at her concerned and afraid of what he was going to hear next.

"Harm, I don't know how it happened or why, but after the procedure they told me that I couldn't conceive they also think that I might have cancer and it could be fatal. I know this messes everything up and I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Harm stared at Mac in disbelief he searched her eyes for something that might prove it untrue, but all he saw was honesty and sadness, and his heart sank. Mac turned her head away.

"I knew that you would hate me for telling you and now you probably don't…" A tear fell down her face when Harm turned her to face him.

"Mac… Sarah…" Harm started when she interrupted.

"Don't call me that call me Mac, I like it better and Webb called me Sarah."

"I'm sorry Mac it's alright, these things happen and what we need to do is learn form them and get stronger from them, if you want we can get a second opinion. Here is something you don't know about me, I was a second opinion. My mom wasn't supposed to have me, but here I am, so there is always a chance." Harm embraced her and he heard her mumble,

"It's a one and a million chance and with my luck I will be the one million and one person. I'm sorry."

"Mac stop apologizing! There is a reason God had this happen to you and we don't know why yet, but I will be here by your side always, I won't let you go this alone."

"Oh Harm! I don't want to die! I don't want to! Hold and me and don't let me go please." Mac panicked and sobbed openly. Harm held her even tighter and then whispered,

"Hush, you aren't going to die, I won't let you, don't worry I'm here and I will do everything in my power to help you. Now dry those tears, I can't have a Marine crying especially mine. Now what do you say I take you home, it's been a long day." Mac nodded and stood up. Harm followed and putting an arm on the small of her back, gently, so it wouldn't be painful, he led her back inside and after getting their coats, they walked out to Harm's car. He opened the door for her and she climbed in, closing it behind her he climbed in on the other side and then he started the engine and they pulled out of the lot. They had been driving for only five minutes when Mac asked,

"Harm what about my car?"

"Not to worry I have to help Harriet tomorrow with something down this way so if you give me your keys I will have her drop me off after we finish and I will pick it up, now just relax, okay." Harm took Mac's hand in his and their fingers stayed intertwined on the center console.

They continued down the road in silence until Harm saw a park that was all lit up and completely empty and he had an idea.

"Mac did you get to dance tonight?"

"No not with you anyway, why?"

"Come on." Harm put the car in park, rolled down the windows and turned on the CD player turning it up and then he climbed out and then opening Mac's side and she stepped out onto the lush grass. She closed the door and looked at him curiously.

"Harm what are we doing?" Then she heard the into to a song start and Harm asked,

"Colonel, may I have this dance?" Harm extended his hand, which Mac took with a small smile, which caused Harm's heart to skip a beat.

"Of course, I wouldn't dance with anyone else." Harm pulled her into his arms and when a voice started to sing Mac relaxed against him.

"When your heart is all alone,

When every second seems so long,

When it's just you,

You can't see through, those old clouds and rain so blue,

But when somebody loves you,

There's nothing you can't do,

When somebody loves you it's easy to get through,

When somebody loves you,

The way I love you."

As they rotated on the spot, Mac could hear Harm humming the words and she nestled against him and continued to listen.

"When it's late,

The sun hangs low, by your self with nowhere to go,

You sing a song, you dance alone,

Play solitaire and stare at the phone,

But when somebody loves you,

There's nothing you can't do,

When somebody loves you it's easy to get through,

When somebody loves you,

The way I love you."

Harm looked down at Mac and smiled softly, the song was so true he loved her and together they would tackle anything that met them. Mac looked at Harm, thinking, it was easier to get through the tough times when someone especially Harm loved her. She knew he loved her even though he had never said it. It was in his whole manner, the way he looked at her, the way he acted around her and the times when she was going to do something he didn't want her to because she might get hurt and he always tried to stop her. She gave him a silent thank you and went back to listening to the music.

"So let's put aside our foolish pride,

And let our hearts say hello,

We both agree that we're just no good at being on our own,

'Cause when somebody loves you,

There is nothing you can't do,

When somebody loves you,

It's easy to get through,

When somebody loves you,

The way I love you,

The way I love you."

They music ended, but Harm and Mac continued to dance. Harm was ready to set down the torch of bachelor life and tell Mac that he loved her when she pulled out of his arms. She shivered at the loss of contact, but she wasn't sure what would have happened if she had stayed in his arms.

"It's getting late, and I need to get home."

"Sure, let's go, you need to sleep." Harm said and they climbed back into the car and continued the drive to her apartment. Before Harm was ready for it they were standing in front of her door and Mac was saying goodbye.

"Goodnight Harm, I'll see you tomorrow at JAG, tell Mattie hi for me."

"Goodnight Mac, you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be alright Harm, don't worry." Mac opened her door and stepped inside, Harm stood there for a minute after it closed, hoping she would open it again, but when she didn't he began to walk down the hall. Mac stood on the other side of her door, trying to decide to open her door and call after him. Harm was almost down at the other end of the hall, when he heard a voice.

"Harm. Harm wait." Mac called quietly after him. She saw him turn and she motioned for him to come back, which he did. As soon as they were in arms length Mac threw herself into Harm's arms. Harm held her there in the middle of the empty hall, and said.

"Mac I love you. You know that right? I love you so much I can't tell you."

"Well that's a relief because I love you too. I thought I had something with Webb but you mean more to me then he ever did. I love you Harm." Mac stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. It was gentle and innocent, but it expressed more then words ever had for both of them, when they broke apart Harm asked,

"Can I come in or do you still want me to go home?" Mac gave him a smile that could have lit up the dark side of the moon. He hadn't seen that smile in so long and was glad that it had returned to her face.

"You promised me that you would always be by my side, and as I recall you don't make a promise you can't keep, besides I am tired of going to bed and waking up without you."

"It's good to know I am well missed, now Colonel, you need to get your beauty sleep so let's get you to bed."

Harm said and then he picked her up and carried her inside and closing the door with his foot they left the outside world and all it's problems on the other side of the door. The only thing that mattered to them at that moment was each other's and that they would both get a wonderful night sleep in each other's arms. Things finally were going up for Harmon Rabb Jr. and Sarah Mackenzie. There had been many bumps in the road and there would most likely be more, but they now had someone that loved them for who and what they were. As long as they had each other those bumps in the road would be smoothed out making it a smooth ride to the end of their days filled with love and happiness that only true love can cause.

**__**

The End


End file.
